


A Refusal to Bow to Blackmail- challenge

by Snakes_Shadow



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakes_Shadow/pseuds/Snakes_Shadow
Summary: SAO does not... feel like a finished game... So what If.....?





	A Refusal to Bow to Blackmail- challenge

Sao, as we've seen it, does not work right as a game.

Screwy menus? Only 10,000 players? The tricks griefers used to kill people?

What we see looks more like a large scale beta test before a full release. IRL, large mmo's have been known to have server crashes on the days and weeks after release, and those crashes have hurt the brands, so a slower roll-out makes sense. 

So, what if what we see is actually half bigger scale beta, half first wave of a rolling release?

The challenge:

On the opening day of SAO, there are 11,111 people online. Someone hacks the game, and Kayaba refuses to to take the blame for the blackmailer. Honestly, he'd help the police more, but he has over 11,000 people to protect and free.

What happens next?

 

 

 

Things I've thought Kayaba might do in this situation, use if you want:

cheap healing

disable pvp

lower enemy hp

boost exp

add a healing class

either don't disable or reenable the therapy programs (depending on wether they were disabled by the hacker or not)

in general, screw with the balance of the game- he can restore his game, but not anybody who dies

(Note Re: 11,111 people online: 1- Kayaba, 10- Admin, 100- Moderators, 1000- Beta testers, or people playing from those accounts, 10,000- First wave of regular players)


End file.
